1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cushion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a cushion in which beads are stored as a filling material in an outer cover member exists. Such a cushion has the property whereby the shape can be changed in accordance with a physique due to a preferable flow property of the beads.
The cushion described above, however, is formed into a square, a spherical, or a disk shape, and can change its shape simply in accordance with the physique. Such a change in the shape of the cushion is intended only to achieve a practical object, such as to conform to the physique. Therefore, the change in the shape of the cushion does not provide entertainment for users.